


Negotiation

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft didn't think taking tea with their parents was too much to ask for.  Sherlock disagreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiation

Mycroft smiled as Mrs. Hudson opened the front door. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Hudson."

"Mycroft!"

She looked positively delighted to see him, though Mycroft suspected her pleasure had more to do with things getting back to the way they used to be, for now anyway. Sherlock had not yet kept her awake all night with hideous renditions of classical music played on a violin with a side serving of pique. Well, it was early days yet.

As she stood to one side to let him enter, she enthused, "I met your parents; they're lovely! What a surprise."

"Indeed." Mycroft knew people frequently were surprised upon meeting his parents. He found it comforting that their surprise was even greater if they met the senior Holmeses as Sherlock's parents, rather than as his own.

"Sherlock's home," Mrs. Hudson informed him unnecessarily as she ushered him to the foot of the stairs. "John was here for lunch too. It's so nice to see him back as well."

"I'm sure it is. Thank you, Mrs. Hudson."

She accepted the faint hint of dismissal gracefully, disappearing off into her own part of the house, and Mycroft turned his attention to the closed sitting room door above him. If only Sherlock were as easy to deal with. Mycroft took the stairs at a steady pace and opened the door without knocking.

The room was empty, then Sherlock came out of the kitchen area and looked around the door at him. After a second's silence, he loudly declared, "No," and attempted to shut the door in Mycroft's face, then looked furious as he realised Mycroft's foot was in the way.

"You'll feel better if you get it over with, you know," Mycroft told him.

"You said the same thing about the dentist." Sherlock gave him a shove through the gap and pushed harder with the door.

"Fortunately for us both, Mummy and Father don't send us reminders every six months."

He got a growl in response from Sherlock, then the pressure on his foot eased as Sherlock swung away to his chair, grabbed his violin and began massacring a piece by Stojanović.

Mycroft checked his shoe for scuff marks, then sat down. "You've been dead for two years; I hardly think taking tea with our parents is too much for them to ask for."

The music sped up and Mycroft thought it really was quite typical of Sherlock to provide his own soundtrack, then it came to a sawing halt.

"Eight of the cold cases Lestrade's been hoarding while I was gone."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "Detective Inspector Lestrade is a member of the police force; you can hardly accuse him of 'hoarding' cold cases." As Sherlock stuck his chin in the air, Mycroft continued, "Three and you let Mummy hug you."

Sherlock looked appalled. "Seven and a kiss on the cheek."

"Four and a kiss on the cheek, or I'll tell Mummy she's invited to take tea with you here."

"She's already been here once!"

"So she knows where you live."

"I'll move!"

"Good luck finding a landlady who'll put up with you."

There was silence for a few moments, and Mycroft waited while Sherlock mentally fought his way to a standstill. "Five and a kiss on the cheek."

"They'll be delivered tomorrow." Mycroft rose to his feet. "Come along, Sherlock."

"Now?!"

Mycroft turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine!" Sherlock stormed past him and down the stairs. "But those cases had better be good."


End file.
